Feels Like Magic : Love
by floramielena
Summary: Flora is a mean girl and a bullier. Helia hates her. But what if she is hiding the secret of being a timid tree hugger princess, whose kingdom is destroyed. Would Flora be able to solve the mystery of her lost kingdom? And most importantly would Helia be able to understand that Flora is the girl he was finding for so long?
1. My Life: A Living Nightmare

Yet another day of my silly life. I don't mean to sound grumpy or something, but I HATE MY LIFE! Who would want to come to a totally different place after the capturing of her parents?! I know I am sounding crazy but no this stuff is real. I am Flora, princess of the lost kingdom of parents were captured and I had to come with my nanny Naomi and my little sister Miele to Earth after my kingdom was destroyed by Decomporosi's army. After coming back from my daily morning trance I rubbed my eyes and as my routine I looked to my bedside table. There I was, 12 year old Flora standing between her parents, my mommy Rose with my 2 year old Miele cupped in her arms and daddy Derik. I kissed my family photo, hopped out of the bed. After a shower I putted on the pairs of clothes that Stella had arranged for me. Seriously she was the only one who had passion for fashion in our group. And that was what I needed. I needed to look like the mean bitchy Flora not sweet timid Flora. I had to do it or else I would be recognized by the Decomporosi spies. They are searching for me everywhere! If they get me then they will kill me and my sister to end the family tree of my kingdom. I threw the messenger bag over my shoulders. I looked my self in the mirror 'Look Hot' word flashed in my mind. The usual dialogue of Macy and Jennifer, the two mean heads of the school and my so called best friends. I sighed and walked down to reach the dining hall.

"Mommmmmmyyyyyy!" I called Naomi. My way of saying good morning. There no one except Naomi whom I could call mommy after my biological mom was captured. "Yes sweet heart! The breakfast is ready"she replied. When I got to the dining table. There sat my little sister Miele coloring a picture. "Hey Mieley, Good Morning!" I said."Good morning, Flora!"she greeted. I finished my breakfast. I was just gonna cuddle Miele, there was a loud beep beep on the door."Oh sweetie seems like its your time to go."Naomi said. "Here goes the wrong gong again!" I commented on the beep. Naomi laughed.

I said goodbyes to my family and got out. There stood a LEXUS car. Macy lowered the window and said" Looking hot Flora. Seems like Helia will have hots for you." These girls were trying to pair me up with Helia, a popular basketball player, he is the only guy who understands me, I mean indirectly, he doesn't agrees to my numerous fake flirts. Poor guy! Almost every girl flirts with him.I got into the car. We drove to school. All the way these girls were talking about boys, boys and boys. BITCHES! I kept my things in the locker. I was just gonna go away these girls stopped me. "By the way Flora, there is a ball coming up. This time it is a gotta be your chance with Helia."Jennifer said. Huphhh not again . I have got to flirt again. Tell me this is not happening. This is not so my day.(everyday is almost not my day) I took a look around the English classroom. Meanies were still on my next to Helia. Okey go on stupid and keep a flirtious tone."Is this place empty?"I asked putting my fake flirtious face."Feel free to sit" he said emotionlessly flipping through the pages of a really good novel.I so wanted to have that novel. It looked really interesting. I would have issued it if I could.

"So..."I said still searching for finding the words to say.

"See it is obvious you want to say something than just say it."he said straight out.

"I wanted to ask you if you would come with me to the... ball?" I asked

"See Flora, you're pretty but sorry will have to say a no." He said .Yeepee he is the only guy who understands me again my dreams crashed when I saw those two girls whom I hate peeping from the first bench. I had to continue the flirt. I bet Helia was also getting bored.

"But why? You told me that I am pretty" I said sounding a little hurt when I wasn't even a bit hurt.

"I know but outer beauty is not what I am finding, I am finding for someone who has a pure heart. And you sure are not that." He said. Okey that hurt me. For what was I doing this, for the well being of my family. But I am misunderstood here. I controlled my tears from strolling out. He then got up finding for a seat next to Nabu. Why me only?


	2. The Ball

After two days ...

Today is the day of ball. I have confirmed that it is a masked ball. Thank goodness I can be myself now. I got my gown out.**(It looks like the ball gown of Flora in season six episode six in Daphne's coronation)**The Winx had specially made it for me. That was very sweet of them. I made my self ready and then wore the mask that Stella had made for me. It has a green silverfish colour with some pink glitter, just perfect for me. But it was a eye mask in which I couldn't hid my blushes. Oh damn I will be a total loser. But whatever I am one in reality.

After reaching the ballroom I went to the couches kept for waiting ladies who were to be asked to dance by a man. But I knew that it was not same in my case. I had to make it the place I will sit the whole party. After a hour or two I started to get bore. So I thought it would be better to go out in the garden. Perhaps these fancy things are so not for me.

I got to the garden and then walked over to the rose bushes. I smelt a rose.

"Beautiful!" I exclaimed

"I have heard that the roses in Lincoln's ballroom's garden are the most beautiful and fragrant of all." Someone said. I searched for the owner of the voice.

"Searching for me?" That Person said and a figure appered . That person was a man who was in the garden talking to me.

"Who are you? What's your name?" I asked.

"I thought it was a masked ball." He said. I must admit my heart was racing fast. His voice seemed so sweet that tons of honey couldn't compete it. His well toned figure gave me a review that he must be very handsome. When he came close I realized that my statement was correct he was really handsome. He to had wore an eyemask. If only i could see his whole face. After coming back from my train of thoughts i said" Sorry, it has almost became my habit."

"No need to be sorry. I have myself did it with many girls in flat three minutes." He said.

I gigled. I couldn't help realize how cute he was.

"So what are you doing out here? I mean every girl here is searching for Helia Knightly." He said with a little disappointment in his voice. That would be the reason why any girl wouldn't have acceppted him.

"I am not one of them. And perhaps i should be asking you that why are you out here. I mean every guy here is searching for Flora Linphea." I said giving a hint of disappointment in my voice.

" Well then the same answer. I am not one of them."He said. "But then what about you? I mean didn't any guy asked you for a dance." He asked.

"No. Nobody did." I answered.

"Then there some thing wrong with the guys of this decade and it is not with me". He said. I looked at him with him in confusion. Suddenly he picked my hand in his. "May i have this dance?" He asked. I couldn't utter a word. I managed to nod my head. He kissed the back of my hand making me blush.

"Then get ready Miss Beautiful." He said making me blush more.

He toke me to the ballroom. We made it to the dance floor. We danced for three or four hours. At last both of us got exhausted. So we decided to take a walk to the garden.

After one hour of talking...

"So your sister is really cute by the description you give."He said

" Yes you can say she is the sweetest thing in the whole world." I said

" I can picture your mother, she must be really beautiful."He said

"Yeah, she is. How do you know it?" I asked cautiously

"Because it needs a lot of grace to give birth to someone so beautiful and sweet like you." He said with pure passion. My cheek heated up. I looked at him questionfully. He suddenly pulled me by my waist and before I could realize what was happening his lips were upon mine. It felt so good. Slowly i my hands went to the back of his neck and I kissed him back. He gripped my waist tighter. After sometime we separated in the need of air.

"I love you." He said in a whisper

"I love you too." I said mimicking his tone.

Then after it a bell rang. Revealing time! I was so excited into see my lover's face.

"Are you ready, my love?" He said asking for permission. The word 'my love' made me blush. I nodded. But my shock had no bonds when I saw who was my first love. Helia Knightly! Tears ran down my cheeks.

"What happened sweetie?Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Sorry Helia, we can't be together" I said with my voice crackling. And I ran as fast as I could. But sounds of 'wait love', 'at least reveal your self' came from behind but I didn't stop. I threw my eye mask and ran to my home.

This couldn't be happening. I fell in love with Helia! No, after he gets to know who I am, he will leave me. Or he will not, he can even support me through this. That was the time I realized my mistake. Why did I left the ball? I should have revealed myself to Helia. He could have understood it. If I tell him tomorrow then he will not believe me. So I decided to forget tonight's thing. But it was not as easy as it seemed. Next morning I woke up and did my daily routine. As I reach the school. Seemed like everything was the same around me. But when the recess time started, Helia started to play bachelor. He suddenly got up the table.

"See guys, as you remember the last night was the ball. It was the time when I met my first love." He said. Everybody started shouting and howling. Many girls were upset. I was the one who was near the verge of tears. Everything went in a flash back. I could not forget him.

"Its her mask. I know she is from this school. Who's mask is this? Please be honest." He said waving my mask. I so wanted to tell him that I was the one. But I controlled myself from doing it. Many girls stood up. Helia smacked his head.

"Okey who here likes roses?" He asked. 25 girls came in front.

"Hey bitch! Those girls can steal your man. Why aren't you going in front?" Macy said.

"Macy, he said to be honest. And I don't like roses." I said. But in reality I was not being honest. But I couldn't tell him that I was the ones whom he loved because he won't believe me. Macy and Jennifer looked annoyed.

"Who has a sister whom you call the sweetest thing?" He said with a slight smile. He must be remembering those beautiful moments. 15 girls time a step forward.

"Okey the last thing, who was kissed the last night?" He said with the hugest smile. A girl whose name was Admeral stepped up.

"Its me." She said in a sweet tone. Much like my original voice. I must admit she was a really sweet girl. Helia's eyes began to glint with joy.

"Oh Admeral! Are you the girl who was with me in the prom?" He said lowering himself from the table to match Admeral's nodded her head in agreement. No! She took my love away from me. And the next thing was the most disgusting thing I ever would see in my life. Helia gripped Admeral's waist and the next minute HE KISSED HER! Tears left my eyes. I decided to take a leave. Things were going out of control for me.

At home...

"Why would he do this to me?" I asked between sobs, crying in Naomi's lap.

"Oh my dear sweetining ones, I don't know why did he did this but there is a reason sweet heart. Don't cry more. Come on, you are much stronger than this. You will have to meet him again. But before you meet him, you have got to be tougher than you are. Take a brake from the world. Take as much time as you want. And when you are ready, show them what you are made of. Fight for everything you want, because you win. Feel better?" Naomi said. But I couldn't control.

"NO!" I said screamed in a hoarse voice and begin to cry again. Then at last I slept crying in Naomi's lap.


	3. The Mall Surprise

Next morning...

Next morning I found my self in my bed and then realized that my cheeks were still tear stained. I couldn't forget what happened yesterday. A tear left my eyes.

I got out from the bed in order to go the living room (today was a Sunday). When I got the room, I saw the best thing in my entire week.

"WINX! You all here!" I literally screamed.

"Yeah did you missed us?" Aisha asked.

"Yes girls, I missed a million years!" I said. And we did our traditional group hug.

"We are really sorry for you Flora, the incidents that happened to you were not bearable." Bloom said. Her eyes began to tear up. She love me a lot and couldn't see me in pain.

" Yeah, but that Helia guy will pay for choosing someone else than you Flora. He will pay for paining your heart." Musa said with an really really angry look. She can't manage anyone hurting me.

"Whatever, past is past. Let's show him how hot you are. He will immediately back of his words and ask you out." Stella said with a mischievous look.

"And that according to my calculation means Stella is going to take you to the..."

Tecna said with a horrified look. I can't imagine Techna being horrified of something.

"MALL FOR SHOPPING!" Stella literally screamed.

"NO!" We all screeched in unison. We all hated shopping except for Stella.

"And that means a yes." Stella said. And next thing she literally dragged us to get ready to the room and then again dragged us out of home.

**Helia's' POV:**

Today was the most beautiful day I ever had. First finding my love, Admeral. Then coming with her to the mall. Though I am not the mall type guy like Brandon, but I enjoy it with Admeral. At last she chose a dress. She was just gonna grab the dress, some other girl took it.

"This one is so mine!" She said with a bright smile.

"Sorry Miss Whatever, but I saw it first!" Admeral told with a bit anger.

"First thing my name is Stella. Second thing kindly talk politely." She said with a bit angry tone in her voice.

"Whatever I saw it first!" Admeral said with a harsh tone. In had never saw her being so angry. Especially because of a dress!

"Sorry, I caught hold of it first." Stella said in a quiet manner. Though she seemed like a shopper holic but she was being calm. And look at Admeral,Burning like lava.

"STELLA, you said that you would do your rest shopping in flat two minutes? Now it is late thirty minutes." Someone interrupted in between of the fight. I must admit the owner had a beautiful voice. Seemed like I had heard it before. I turned around. Flora Lynphea! Oh boy! I hid my face so that she couldn't recognize me but somewhere I knew I was gonna be flirted again.

"But that dress!" Stella said to the dress. Okay so that girl was also with Flora. Oh damn!

"Stella, you have already taken more than the time. The Winx are getting angry. You know Musa has a quick and good temper. And I am driving insane here." Flora said. Whoa, she, getting insane in mall! Unbelievable!

" But that dress..." Stella said with a puppy face.

"Oh Stella can't you make it way better in your boutique? Now come on!" Flora said getting hold of Stella's hand. Stella tried to show the puppy eyes but Flora now getting exhausted started dragging Stella.

"Come on Stella, we have got to go!" Flora said dragging Stella. Quite a mommy act. Flora doing this, Unimaginable! Then at last Stella gave in and they both got off. Thank goodness.

"And by the way keep the dress with you." Stella said. And then she started leaving fast. Suddenly Flora turned around. No! Did she recognize me? Oh damn!

"Sorry for the inconvenience. My friend is a super shopper holic. Don't take it too seriously." She said in a sweet voice. Heck! Did I just say her voice was sweet? What's happening to me?

**Flora's POV**

"Stella from next time take just three hours. You take a whole five hours. I was just gonna drown you into the hottest lava of all, or straight into the volcano vent." Bloom said in an angry manner. Sure my dear was getting angry on her best friend.

"Next time, I am sure Stella, that I will burst your ears with my sonic blast." Musa said in a really really really angry tone. As I said, she has a quick and a good temper.

"Or you would like to try my Electric shocks." Techna said in a bit tempered voice.

"Or you will have to bare with my Morphix!" Aisha said in a harsh tone. Stella immediately hid behind me.

"Oh Flora, please save me from these merciless orges!" Stella said in a ' please help me' kind of voice.

"Girls, come on, forget it. And no more fights or violence." I said in a protective manner. Did I mention I was the pacifist of the group?

"Yeah, yeah mommy of the Winx Club. We will not fight anymore." All of them said together. They called me mommy of the Winx. I slapped my head. It is so fun to be with real friends! Especially if you get them rarely.


	4. Magic Unveiled

**Next morning... **

It was just the same as usual. Helia was with Admeral all the day. I was as usual getting jealous of them, in real. Come on, do you wish to see the man of your dreams with some other girl. And at last I got to home.

There I found Winx sitting.

"Winx! What are you all doing here?" I asked them while dropping my bag on the couch.

"A mission on the go, Flora. We are going to find the key of Lynphea's book in order to unlock it. There we will also fight Haidini, the eternal enemy of Lynphea." Techna said looking in her i pad.

"Then what are we waiting for Winx?! Let's get going!" I said in a enthusiastic manner.

"Then let's go! Magic Winx" We all said in unison to transport ourselves to the Cave of Magic.

Helia's POV

At the same time at Helia's home...

"I tell you boys, this is not a good plan." I said in a disagreeing tone.

"But dude, we will enjoy there!" Brandon said in a hasty manner.

"And what reply would we give to Admeral? Come on she has gone out for some important work and you guys are telling let's have fun!" I said in a an angry voice.

" Man, aren't you sticking too much to that Admeral girl. I mean dude I know you love her but if her important work means flirting with some guy then what? Riven said in a monotonous tone. This got me too angry. How dare he say that about my love!

"Riven! Control your tongue, you are crossing the boundary." I shouted in a really enraged voice.

"You're crossing your boundaries, dude!" Riven screamed getting hold of my collar. I was just going to box him, Sky came in between.

"You both, stop fighting. And perhaps Brandon is right. We will get here before she arrives. Okey? Sky said.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Double sure." Nabu said.

"Boys I wanted to tell you that the place we are going is called the Cave of Magic." Timmy said standing up from his computer table. Cave of Magic? What a weird name!

"Seems like we should take Ivy with us. She would like to see the fairies and the angels." Brandon said with a imaginative tone mentioning my small sister,Ivy, who believed in a magic like anything. We all laughed at it. We all packed necessary things in our backpack and arrived at the cave.

After two hours at the cave...

After a little twists and turns we finally arrived at a big huge place. We were just debating where to go when we heard some voices.

"I tell you Techna your path is wrong." A female voice really familiar to me said. Riven peeped at the place. With a shocked look he signified us to come there. Seems like something was wrong. As I peeped I saw, Flora Linphea!, That girl at the mall called Stella and four other girls. Flora had dressed unusually, I mean everything flowery flowery. Not a hint of black, that is the latest fashion. Something unusual was happening.

"Come on Stella be logical. Your fashion navigation won't work here." That girl called Techna said. I saw Timmy drolling over her. I rolled my eyes.

" I say west is always right. It is written in the latest fashion magazine." Stella said in a proud manner. I saw Brandon resting his eyes upon her.

"But magazine aren't always right, Stella." Flora said in a really low and sweet voice. Too small voice. Similar to Admeral's. Did she just told magazines aren't always right or am i insane?

"Then I have got to call..." Stella said knowing Flora's reaction.

"No! Do not call Aunt Luna. I agree magazines are always right." Flora said in a scared voice, hiding behind a red haired girl. I saw Sky looking in amazement towards her. She and scared of someone? Impossible! Stella smirked and that red haired girl gave a death glare to her.

"Stella, don't call that officially scary woman declared by Musa". She said pointing towards a blue haired girl. I saw Riven set his eyes upon her murmuring 'so hot' word." Or else I swear I will burn your hair. Come on she gives us a lesson of fashion for three to four hours and at last Aisha is the one who saves us." She finished pointing towards a brown haired girl. I saw Nabu also smiling at her. Oh damn were the boys seriously having a crush upon them. Aisha nodded her head.

"Yes I think Bloom is correct. I can't manage those big bear hugs at the end." She said winking Bloom.

"Okey okey, I won't call mommy. That was just for scaring Flora. I know how she is afraid of mommy's lecture." She said smirking at Flora. Flora slapped her head.

"Okey laugh fully at Flora." She said. The girls started to laugh. She even gigled cutely at the end. Oh man, did I just say her gigle cute. What's happening to me?

"So I think Winx we should first go to Techna's way. If it gets wrong we will go to

Stella's." Flora said to solve the matter. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get going Winx!" Aisha said in a enthusiastic move.

"Yeah!" Everybody said. They started walking away.

"Boys we should go our own way." I stated. They shook their heads in disagreement.

" Sorry dude, but I like that Stella girl." Brandon said and then the boys caught hold of my hands and started dragging me. What has happened to them now?

After twists and turns...

"Hmmmmmmmm, seems like we are close to the Gate of Light where we will find Chris, the Member of Lynphea council, who will tell us about the key of Lynphea's book." Techna said checking her 3D digital map. Aisha time a step ahead.

"Okey Techna don't tell me that we have got to pass through that stone wall." Aisha said pointing towards the stone wall ahead them. Everyone but Flora gave an worried expression.

" I know what to do, Winx." Flora said with assuring smile.

"Is she gonna do Ali Baba's trick, 'OPEN UP SIM SIM!'" Riven said humorously. We all laughed quietly so that the girls couldn't hear us.

"This is the Gem of Fairy Dust. It can open or close anything you want it to do without magic." Flora explained shoving a green coloured gem. Did she just use the word 'magic'? Okey something unusual is happening.

Flora took the gem and placed it on her plan and said

" Gem of Fairy Dust, show us our destination." Flora chanted. And next thing was a thing I never saw in my life. The gem started floating in the air and the wall disappeared. I just saw magic. Magic means real magic.

"Then let's get going, Winx." Aisha said as if it was usual. And then they walked away. The boys and I were still shocked of what we had seen.

"Okey seems like Ivy's talks are really taking affect here." Nabu said pointing towards Brandon. We all also walked to discover more.

After a matter of minutes we saw a big, no huge, no enormous gate of silver. Seemed like its tips were touching the sky.

" Is this the Gate of Light, it has no special in it. Infact my palace gate is much taller and plus is made up of pure gold." Stella said proudly.

"So Brandon, does your crush has the gate of a orges?" Riven said to Brandon. We all laughed at him. He would never leave a simple joke for a comedian.

" Stella you are here not to publish your kingdom but to complete a mission. So don't bring your drama queen out." Musa said monotonously.

"Whatever... as I was saying..." Stella started but Aisha closed her mouth before she could complete her sentence.

"Let's get going before Stella starts her drama show here." Aisha said which made all of us laugh. Now Flora's secrets were unveiling. Now I would not count her in one of those mean girls of our school. She was rather a sweet and timid girl because she spoke really little. At last we came to a big hall. A tall handsome man appeared in magic dust.

"Are you all the Winx?" He asked politely.

"Yes sire, my name is Flora, the princess of the lost kingdom of Lynphea. These are my friends, the Winx." Flora said in a beautiful voice. I like the way she speaks. Seems like honey is mixing with the words.

" Nice to meet you, Princess Flora." The man said and the took Flora's right hand and kissed it. But when he did that I really wanted to punch him. But Flora blushed. I love her blush. It seems so familiar to Admeral's. But then how dare he kiss my Flora's hand! Oh sorry, if I said my Flora.

"Its a pleasure to meet you to, sire." Flora said in the same sweet voice. Bloom took a step ahead.

"Excuse me sire, but are you Chris, the member of Lynphea's council?" Bloom asked politely.

"Yes dear. My name is Christonio. I am the head of Lynphea's council. As I know you are Princess Bloom of Sparks." Chris said.

"Yes. These are my friends. This is Princess Stella of Solaria." She said pointing Stella.

"This is Princess Aisha of Andros." Bloom pointed Aisha.

"This is Princess Musa of Melody" She said pointing towards Musa.

" And last but not the least Princess Techna of Zenith." She finished. Chris nodded.

"You all are here to find the key of Lynphea's book?" Chris asked.

"You got it right dude." Musa said hilariously. We all laughed again. That's the reason of Riven getting caught up by a girl the first time.

"So girls listen carefully. You all will get to the Tower of Good from here. You will find the key there. But getting the key is not that easy. There will be thousands of other similar looking keys there. You have got to find the real one. And you will have to do it before the dusk or you will be forever capture in the tower. And at last you have got to fight Haidini, the most powerful enemy of Lynphea." Chris finished his explanation.

"We will do it with our full determination. Won't we girls?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, together Winx." The girls shouted. They so good group. Like all for one and one for all. And Flora is a perfect girl for sure.

**Writer's note**

**Somebody on net who likes my fanfiction? If not please tell me i will improve my fanfiction. Please i would like to learn from my mistakes. Even i want to make my English teacher proud of me that i have learnt english that can write a story. Please!**

**From yours, **

**Sneha**


	5. Love to Hate and Hate to Love(part 1)

After a looonnnnggg... road...

"Winx, there was something I had to tell you all." Aisha said in a depressed voice. She, and depressed. Then there is something or the other wrong.

" Yes, Aisha. Whatever you want to tell us?" Flora said with concern.

" Well, actually, have you all heard about piexies?" Aisha asked. As I have heard about piexies, I mean from story books of Ivy, that they are kind of small, cute fairies that have a bond with the real fairies. I have saw the pictures in the book, they look too adorable and cute! I know I am acting like a girl but they are really cute!

"Yes, it is given here. They are some creatures who are really cute and have a bond relationship with fairies. Secondly they come from pixie village." Techna said looking in her PDA(this girl particularly has too many gadgets. At least more than Timmy and rather they are more advanced).

"PIEXIES! I didn't even knew it was a word." Sky said scratching the back of his neck.

"So Aisha, continue what you were saying." Bloom said ending the Techno conversation.

" Actually girls, we also have bond piexies from the piexie village. But actually Haidini... kidnapped them so that we have to come to her no matter what. So I thought it would be better to tell you girls this before the battle with Haidini." Aisha said with the same depressed voice.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I would get a piexie with fashion sense!" Stella said with haughtiness in her voice. All the Winx slapped their foreheads.

"STELLA!" They all shouted. We all laughed. Their actions were so funny.

"Winx, are you all angry with me. That's alright. I have done something you should be angry on. But I just wanted to save you all from any danger." Aisha said tearing up. A tear also rolled from Nabu's eyes.

"Oh Aisha! Please don't cry baby! I can't see you cry! Because I love ..." Nabu was going to finish his sentence buut realized what he was saying and bucked up his mouth.

"Love what 'Nabu? Riven asked seductively. It caused al of us to gigle and Nabu to give a death glare to Riven. Soon he plastered a fake smile and said" I love her smile that's why!" Nabu said. But i am sure this wasn't the truth.

"Wrong answer, Nabu. Come on, admit that you love her." Brandon said giving energy pats on his back.

"First i don't love her i just like her. Secondly Brandon, no need to give those enery pats on my back. I am not a kid!" Nabu said angrily eyeing Brandon with a angry look. Even our group known as specialists was no lesser than them. Totally funny!

Back to the girls Flora came forward and put one of her arms around her.

"Aisha, we are not angry on you. We are a little shocked that you didn't told us such a big matter. But you did for our good and I am proud of it. Aren't you all, girls?" Flora said counseling Aisha. All the girls slowly did a group hug. I love the way Flora originally is. Beautiful, shy, tree hugger, one who knows the value of love and friendship, isn't a shopper holic(laughs), understanding and ,most importantly is pure from heart, all these qualities make up a perfect woman and these are the qualities of Flora. The guy who has her heart or will have her heart is so lucky**(he doesn't even knows that guy he is telling lucky is himself)**, I hope he never breaks her heart. I think I have started liking Flora... Wait! No! I love Admeral and Admeral alone. Helia just stop putting those thoughts in your mind. Back to the girls they were on a bridge now. Stella was as usual squirming.

" Oh somebody help! Can't someone help a beautiful, intelligent and hot girl. Who wants someone so beautiful to die so young! Please have mercy!" Stella squirmed. Musa shoke the bridge a little which made Stella a little imbalanced and then again regained her balance.

"MUSA!" Stella shouted to Musa.

"If you stop publishing yourself and stop letting out your drama queen, I will stop it. Or else..." Musa said threatening Stella and trying to shake the bridge. But Stella stopped her.

"Okey okey, Miss Tomboy. I will not act like a fashion stricken girl." Stella said scared of falling miles down in a pit.

"Better!" Techna said irritated of Stella's nonstop squirming.

"Girls I can listen to the voice of nature! It is telling us to go somewhere there." Flora said pointing the west. Stella jumped.

"Told you girls, west is always the best!" Stella screamed proud of her fashion magazine that told that west is best. Brandon smiled. He had started to like Stella, I mean love Stella. Whenever he talks he just talks about Stella, Stella and Stella. They went over to some kind of a castle. Or should I say it was the Tower of Good.

"Here we are, Winx." Flora said looking at the tower.

"Then let's get in, its so hot here." Techna said as if here world was made up of A.C. Stella barged in.

"Then I have a total solution for you Techna. This is the fan made in Soloria. It works in great heat and its speed is up to something... 4000kmh or near it!" Stella told uncertainly pointing towards her small fan. Seeing the size no one can tell its speed. She switched on the fan. Swish... the fan started to roar. Not only Techna's but every girl's hair started to flow in air. In this hair maize, I saw honey blonde hairs floating back and forth in the air. I searched for the owner. It was, Flora's. Here beautiful hairs floating in the air plus her clothes also flying back and forth. She was trying to restrict the wind but nothing could stop it. She looked so so so beautiful... oh my her beauty will make me melt. STOP HELIA! How can you put those dirty thoughts in your mind when Admeral is already in your heart. Then I decided something. Let's stop looking at her. Better idea. But she even doesn't leaves my mind. Am I going crazy? I am one, seems like.

After that don't know how they just disappeared from our sight. The guys were yelling them to come back(so addicted to see them that they can't resist to stay for a little without them. Love sick dudes!). At last the Winx came back with kind of a key which was though small but was studded with a shining topaz which couldn't escape anyone's gaze.

"So think so we are getting out of here without fighting anyone. I am in eighteenth heaven!" Musa aid dreamingly. Bloom shot a look.

" But I was so excited to try my new Charmix powers." Bloom said." But whatever a break is good." She finished. Flora nodded.


	6. Love to Hate and Hate to Love(part 2)

Riven's POV

"Guys I like how Flora is, I mean she is so sweet and gentle." Helia said hopefully. Seems like he has started to like Flora. Back to girls we saw something horrible.

"At last I am not gonna see any enemies, spoil my outfit or break my nails." Stella said with happiness. We all laughed and Brandon smiled.

" Seems you are wrong ,Stella. You will have to break your nails perhaps break your bones." Said a really I mean really familiar but annoying voice. The Winx's faces turns from happiness to horror. The girl was... ADMERAL, HELIA'S GIRLFRIEND!

Helia's POV

"At last I am not gonna see any enemies, spoil my outfit or break my nails." Stella said with happiness. We all laughed and Brandon smiled.

" Seems you are wrong ,Stella. You will have to break your nails perhaps break your bones." Said a really I mean really familiar but annoying voice. The Winx's faces turns from happiness to horror. The girl was... ADMERAL, MY GIRLFRIEND!

"Dude, if its the same Flora tan she will not leave her for taking you and if its new ones than let's see. Perhaps Admeral can be a witch girl. I already knew it." Riven said in a monotonous tone. We all were in shock especially me. I could never imagine Admeral to talk like that. Even in the mall she talked to Stella like a witch.

"AD..." Flora begin. "ME..." Bloom continued. "RAL..." Stella yelled. "ADMERAL!" Aisha, Musa and Tecna yelled together.

"So you girls alreay know my fake Earth identity. Whatever my original name is Haidini. You all know it, perhaps. Chris would have told you. That fellow servant of mine. He even fooled you and then told me wherever you are going. Sad, isn't it?" Admeral told in a rude manner. I was in a blank situation. My own love had turned into a witch.

"See, Admeral I mean Haidini, we don't wanna fight. Can't we just give up the enemism and be friends again. We all were friends earlier why not now?" Flora said calmly. Admeral gave an evil grin. I never imagined her being so evil and Flora being so calm.

"Sorry Flora, but I just can't manage to be so goodie goodie kinda things. Even not for that hottie, Helia, my official boyfriend. I have even heard you had a crush upon him. He rejected you for me, thinking I was good and you bad, though it was vico versa. It makes the matter even sadder and worse for you. Doesn't it?" Admeral said beaming with a even more wider grin. The Winx stood in Flora defense.

"He was fool, Haidini. Perhaps you are a bigger fool. Dating an asshole!" Musa said with a lot of anger. She said me a fool. And I am one. First I rejected the most perfect girl and dated a witch. Even I pained Flora's heart by saying she had a black heart, though she had the purest heart of all.

"Whatever Winx, a witch surely deserves an asshole." Bloom said with disgust in her voice. I am sure the Winx hated me because I said their sweet friend a bad person. I also hate myself for doing it.

"Winx, please don't!" Flora pleaded them. Why? I had hurt her so much. Why is she saving me? Did she like me back?

"Oh I even forgot to mention. Weren't you the girl who was with Helia at the ball?" Admerl asked playfully. Did she just say that Flora was the girl at ball?! What? If it is so then why didn't Flora came up. Oh! I know it. She would have not wanted herself to get insulted again. And now by her love. This is all my fault. I don't deserve a girl so perfect like Flora. I can't forgive myself. I will never forgive myself. A tear rolled from those two beautiful jade eyes, which I fell in love with. Flora nodded. That means its true. Oh no! I thought and spoke so bad about her, my love. How can she forgive me? How will she believe in me again? I also had a tear in my eyes till now. Flora was already in a verge of tears. I understand. She would be thinking that her first love is her worst love. But I can't leave her. I can't love anybody besides her again. I will not be able to love somebody again. I had to do something. Suddenly Flora started to glow green. She slowly rose up in the air. Other winx already had transformed into fairies.

NO POV's

Bloom yelled"Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame!" She had transformed into a fire fairy. The outfit was something like a halter top and a mini skirt which was baby blue colour. A orange gem was embedded in the neck. She had a tiara on. She had booty heels which was also baby blue. Her hairs were slightly longer. I wonder why a fire fairy would have a colour like baby blue. She had a bab pink colour pouch which was shaped as heart and baby pink in colour. Sky was drooling over her. As told, love at first sight!

Stella yelled" Stella, fairy of the sun and the moon!" She had transformed into a light fairy. Her outfit was a orange one shoulder off top with orange mini pants. She had a ring in her hand that later transformed into a scepter. She had booty heels which were also orange. Her hairs formed two pigtails. She had a orange colour pouch round her waist too. Brandon was smiling. He surely loves her.

Aisha yelled"Aisha, the fairy of waves!". She transformed into a morphix fairy. She had a stylish belly top with a mixture of dark green and calm green. Her mini skirt was also of the same colour. She had a pair of real but small wings on her back. She also had same booty heels but of the mixture of greens. Her hairs were slightly longer. She also had a pouch round her waist. Nabu was resting his eyes upon her.

Musa yelled"Musa, the fairy of music!". She transformed into a music fairy. She had a top which was partly of silky red material and a piece of pink translusent cloth with red mini skirt. A headphone in the ears,okey this is weird. Her hairs in the same small pigtails. A pair of small wings and booty heels which were also red. She had a music radio kind of a pouch round her waist. Riven was crushing over her. He does like her!

Techna yelled"Techna, the fairy of technology!". She transformed in a technology fairy. She had a full tight suit that was purple in colour. She had arms that were of powder blue in colour. She had a weird looking cap on her head. And she had a pair of wings that were like wires. Weird! She had a pair of booty heels of purple colour. She had a technical kind of pouch round her waist. Timmy was blushing. He also liked her!

Helia's POV:

Then I saw something really beautiful. Flora yelled"Flora, the fairy of nature!". She had a one piece with fushia and baby pink colours. Her skirt was cut as a flower. Her beautiful honey blonde hairs were open and slightly longer. She had a green choker and a flower on her neck. She also has booty heels which were of baby pink colour. She had wings that were shaped as leaves and were light and olive green in colour. She had handless baby pink gloves on. She had a pouch shaped and coloured like a flower round her waist. She looked really beautiful. I was seriously drooling over her! I couldn't help it.

Till that time Admeral had transformed herself into a witch. Suddenly my love had started turning into hate for her. And my hate for Flora had turned into love.

"If you wanna play then let's play!" Stella said "Sun dance!" She yelled. Suddenly a beam of light exited her finger and got into the way for Admeral. She made it disappear in midway.

"Is that what you have got Fashion princess?" Admeral asked evilly." Dark waves!" She yelled. Suddenly a huge dark ball got to the way for Stella. Bloom came in between."Sparks barrier!" She yelled. I think it took the effect of the attack. Admeral grinned.

"Good one, Bloom. I had thought why not to just fight with you. No Winx is powerful as you!" Admeral said with aprieciation in her voice. Winx didn't seem to take it good.

"Let's take a convergence. Let's show the witch that our whole group is powerful. That's why our group is called the Winx." Bloom said in a proud manner. The others nodded.

"Winx convergence!" All the girls yelled. Rays of different glitter colours, Bloom having orange, Stella yellow, Musa powder purple, Techna radiated green and Flora's pink, reached a certain location, converged in a huge, huge means really huge ball and this ball charged towards Admeral. I was damn sure that Admeral would be on the floor unconscious. But it was totally different than I had thought. She just flicked her hand and the huge ball turned into magic dust and went down. Winx were having really shocked faces. Admeral just destroyed their most powerful attack. In this shock only Flora regained a little concsciousness and stepped forward.

"Remember Winx, what Proffessor Paladium had told. Whenever a powerful attack doesn't works, work with a faint ones with maximum protection. Winx, form a shield, I know what to do now." Flora said. The Winx nodded their heads in agreement.

"Winx Convergence Shield!" They all but Flora yelled. A huge barrier appeared around them.

"Now what, Flora?" Bloom asked. Flora smiled. She started to burn green.

"Powers Of Nature!" She yelled. A bright green ball made its way towards Admeral . Admeral thought that she would reverse it. But no. That ball didn't stop at its path. She was knocked off with the ball. The Winx high fived each other. I wasn't a little sad. She had lied to me, and most importantly she lied to me about my love! She stopped me from giving love to my true love and made it pain for Flora. I hate the moments when I insulted Flora, though I had to give love I gave just pain. I don't deserve a girl like Flora. She deserves much more than better. Admeral started to fume. She threw her hands up in the air.

"You goodie goodie pixies!" She shouted. "Shadow Vortex!" She yelled. A ball proceeded towards the Winx. They didn't noticed it. But seems like Flora noticed it.

"Winx!" She tried to call Winx, but the ball was way to near. She thought for a second. Then she jumped between the ball and Winx. It knocked off Flora. Oh no, my love. I have got to do something. With another blast Admeral blasted the Winx. The boys had started crying. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing my love die in front of my eyes. No way! I stepped in front of Admeral.

"Stop this massacre, Admeral!" I yelled at her. She was shocked, I mean totally shocked. Now who witch would imagine her boyfriend to be at the place of her fight. Her angry look softened to a smile, ready to explain something.

"See Helia, I can make you explain-" She tried to explain but I cut her in middle. I raised my hand to stop her.

"I don't need any explaination after what I have saw. You lier. I have never loved you nor will i ever do." I said in a angry voice. I was fuming. How could she do it? How dare she?

"I can even blast you Helia!" She yelled.

"Wanna try?" I said with the same angry look but now angrier.

"Dark rays!" She yelled. Okey did I say much more than that was needed. The ball was so close me. Say a bye bye Helia. But something came in between.

"Repel!" Some female yelled. The ball retreated towards Admeral. She felt unconscious. Some man came and cuffed her wrists.

"I got her, Faragonda." The man said to the woman. The woman turned to face me. The one who saved me was a old lady nearly the age of 80.

"You have showed great bravery by facing the greatest witch of magical dimension, young man. May I get your name?" She asked patting my shoulder.

"My name is Helia, madame. Pleased to meet you. May I get your name?" I asked bowing in respect.

"My name is Faragonda. I am the Headmistress of Alfea and the mentor of these brave girls. Why are you here?" She asked with a curious look. The Specialists came out for the explaination.

"Actually me and my friends..." I started the explaintion

After the Explaintion...

" So you are the boy Flora fell in love with?" Faragonda asked. I nodded my head, stroking Flora's cheeks who was in my lap.

"Then we should soon get going to Alfea infirmary. The girls need a immediate treatment." Miss Faragonda said. She opened a portal kind of a thing." Come in it with the girls. This will take us to the infirmary." She directed towards the portal. I picked up Flora in bridal style and headed towards the portal, hoping I see those jade eyes again.

At Infirmary...

"The Winx don't have a serious condition. But Flora was hit by a major attack. Maybe her unconsciousness is a proff that she has went into coma, because of the dark magic's intensity." Ortensia, the nurse said checking up the reports. My heart sank. Could I never be able to see My Flora alive? Tears rolled down my eyes. I wiped them.

"May I see her, Miss Ortensia?" I asked hoping for a yes. She nodded. I literally ran to her room, Room no. 6. Just as I got their I stopped running. I turned the knob with a lot of hesitation. There I saw, a beautiful girl lying on the bed with her honey blonde hairs open and the hospital uniform. Though she had been dressed in hospital uniforms then to she looked beautiful to me. I slowly stepped to her side and sat on the visitor chair. I took her hand in mine.

I had never imagined of being here with my love. I started crying. I couldn't think of life without Flora. Her smiles, her laughs, her sweet voice, her pure heart and her love. I couldn't forget it. I couldn't just forget her and move on. She is not a part of my life but she is my entire life. I sobbed. I held her hand tighter.

"Come back, Flora. Come back to me." I said between cries and I sobbed harder. Please come back Flora, my love. I am nothing without you. Nothing.


	7. She Wakes Up

After 3 months...

I am still waiting for Flora to come back. Miss Ortensia says that if Flora doesn't wakes up in a week or two, she will be declared dead. The other Winx have woke up. I am still there, on the visitor's seat, waiting to see that alluring smile again. Somewhere I know that Flora will wake up, she will not die. Suddenly the door knob opened. Somebody came in.

"How's Flora now?" A familiar voice said. It was Aisha.

"Aisha,you here! How are you feeling?" I asked with a little enthusiasm to hide my sadness. I looked up, Aisha was standing with Nabu having his arm around her waist. The Winx had started dating with the Specialists. Bloom with Sky, Stella with Brandon, Aisha with Nabu, Musa with Riven ( though their is not so romantic, but then to they are together), Techna with Timmy and I spend most of my time with Flora, may Flora also feel the same way after waking up from the trauma. Aisha came and sat the other side of Flora's bed. A pearl of tear slithered from her eyes. She took her other hand.

Aisha's POV

I came and sat the other side of Flora's bed. A pearl of tear slithered from my eyes. So many memories. We had been together from the time we were nine. Bloom and Stella had came when we were ten and Musa and Techna came when we were ten and a half. We were so happy together. Our group naming ceremony where Stella was so bossy, Our first group fight with demons, though I had a lot of bruises after it but i enjoyed it with my friends. Those memries flooded my mind. I took her other hand.

"Why did you had to do this?" This was all I could say. I bit my lip so that I don't burst in tears. Why did she leave me when she knew that she was dearest to heart than all the Winx. I couldn't control. I burst out in tears. I took her hand up to my heart.

"You know that the hugest space in this heart is yours. Then why did you leave me?" I said with my voice crackling between sobs. I felt a comforting hand over my shoulder. I turned around, I saw Nabu. He was really sad. He had never insulted Flora because he knew she was hiding something and here it comes. That's why he felt tremendously sad for her. He wiped away his own tears and mine too.

"Aisha let's get going! Don't cry, it is not good for your health. I have already lost someone. I won't manage to lose you." He said with a upset tone. Helia turned around in shock.

"Nabu, she is still alive. And she will come back for us, for me." Helia said looking at Flora while carssing her cheek. Nabu nodded. He did not speak because he knew his voice would crackle.

"Nabu, can I stay for a little time with Flora, in privacy. If you don't mind Helia." I said begging for a little more time. Helia got up.

"Why would I mind? Maybe she would wake up by your voice." Helia said while leaving. I nodded my head.

"If she wakes up, call us." Nabu said shutting the door. I sat down patting her head. Come back, Flora. Please come back. Our group is incomplete without you. I started to sob hard. But then I felt a little squeeze in my hand. I lifted my head. Flora was squeezing my hand! She woke up. Slowly she opened her eyes. The signature smile of her crept on her face.

"Aisha why are you crying?" She asked like a three year old. I squeezed her hand back in joy.

"Nothing." I said plainly. A curious look conquered her face.

"Okey, tell me how long I have been sleeping? And what about my plants?" She asked filled with curiosity. I laughed at the second question. She cared way too much about plants.

"You have been sleeping here for 3 months, Sleeping beauty!" I said releasing the tears of joy from my eyes. She gave a shocked look.

"You are joking, aren't you?" She asked casually. I shook my head into a no. She gave a worried look.

"I was in a coma!" She asked with a lot of shock. I nodded. She was acting hilarious.

"By the way, we have some guests." I said signifying the Specialists.

"You mean the Winx?" She asked with a lot of confusion. All her guesses were getting wrong. I shook my head into a no, again.

"Then Naomi and Miele?" She asked again with the same tone. I shook my head again into a no.

"So who can.. wait, don't tell you all found my parents without me!" She asked exclaiming. I laughed and fell with my chair. I picked myself up.

"N.O. No, Flora. All your guesses are wrong." I said between laughs. She folded her hands on her chest.

"Then whose this well wisher?" She asked cautiously. I took my phone out of my pocket.

"You want me to call them?" I asked. She nodded. I dialed Nabu's number. He picked up.

"Hey girl, what's up?" He asked.

"Yes she woke up!" I said literally jumping.

"Woho, keep it on the hold. I will tell this news to the guys and girls!" He said excited. After a little time I heard" I am on!" Nabu said with a lot of happiness. Stella's famous squeals were playing like a non stop radio in the background!

"Okey Stella,stop squealing, Flora is waiting!" I said between laughs. Flora was already crackling with laughter. I kept my phone in speaker. Flora was now laughing like a madwoman.

"Okey come fast we are waiting for you guys!" I said keeping my phone again in my ears.

"Sure sweetheart!" I heard Nabu say from the noise.

"Bye, love ya!" I say kissing the phone.

"Love you too!" He said kissing back the phone. I kept the phone and laughed. How our relationship was going so great though we met just three months before and in unusual circumstances! I saw Flora raising her eyebrow and hands folded on chest.

"What?!" I asked casually. She laughed.

"You know what, no need to act like a innocent child. You never blew a kiss to me on the phone when I had called almost after six months. And must i mention that the kiss was way to long to be given on cheeks. There is something unusual going on." She said like a detective.

"Let's see!" I said.

Flora's POV

"What?!" She asked casually. I laughed.

"You know what, no need to act like a innocent child. You never blew a kiss to me on the phone when I had called almost after six months. And must i mention that the kiss was way to long to be given on cheeks. There is something unusual going on." I said like a detective. What was exactly happening?

"Let's see!" She said. I was confused. Suddenly the door knob turned.

" Hey we are back!" Said a really familiar voice. Then someone came in, whom I knew. Someone I remember. Someone I love so dearly. I froze where I way sitting, it was Helia. After seeing me his signature smile conquered his face. He slowly came in. My eyes locked with his aquamarine eyes. I wanted to move but I couldn't. He came by my side. Then he took my hand. I blushed.

"Flora." He said an immediately hugged me. What was happening? He never even looked up to me. And just now he hugged me. I pulled of. Seeing my flushed face, he chuckled. He looked up to the Winx and guys.

"Can I have some privacy with Flora?" He asked looking at me. I was confused. Just totally confused. What was he planning? To hurt me! Or he got to know the truth! Maybe, just maybe. Riven seductively gazed at him.

"Sure, guy!" He said going out with Winx.

"And yes, have fun. But keep your pants on!" He said before closing the door. Helia blushed a little. I was blushing like I looked like a living tomato.

"Riven!" He said angrily. Riven closed the door before he could do anything. Helia turned around to see me. He came to the level of my face. I could see the passion of love in his eyes. I could even see the endless waiting in those aquamarine eyes.

"Flora, my love!" He said. Did he knew the secret? But before I could do anything, my eyes locked again with his. The melody of Today was a fairytale started playing in my mind. And then our lips met. I could think anything that moment. It was a fairytale. I was in heaven. I couldn't help but return the kiss. I was blushing like a tomato again. I realized I needed an explanation. I broke the kiss, though it was comforting. As I pulled off I saw Helia's shocked face. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He took my hands in his, ready to explain something.

"See Helia, forget what we just did. You don't belong to me. You belong to Admeral. You love her and her alone." I said tearing up. I couldn't take Haidini's love away for myself. And Helia what about him? He must be so confused. But basically he has just loved Haidini. Though she is my enemy. But I can't forget humanity for it. Helia's face turned to a 'no you are wrong' look.

"Flora, I have waited for you 3 months. Those months have been my worst time, it was like a century of misery. Now you have came back and say that forget me. If I forget you, Flora, I will forget myself. You are everything for me Flora. Everything!" He said releasing a tear from his eyes.

"But" I started but Helia stopped me by putting his finger over my lips. I blushed because of his touch**( I know she blushes too much, but Flora is a really insecure girl).**

"No buts. Flora, your the only one in my heart. You are the only one I love!" He said leaning closer to me. I blushed again.

"Oh Helia!" I said filling the space between us by kissing him again. He smirked as if he already knew that this was gonna happen. Then I heard someone clearing his\her throat. We broke the kiss. I turned to see the Winx eyeing me like 'we need details'. The guys were mouthing to Helia 'good one bro'.

"So if you both are done with your little make out session. We need our friend right now." Musa said making me blush more. Helia and guys obeyed and started to leave. But before leaving Helia kissed my hand.

"Meet me at Alfea garden. At midnight. There's a surprise." He whispered in my ears and left. The Winx came close to me.

"Hey girl. How are you?" They all said hugging me.

"Really nice. But if you girls keep pressing me I will again go into coma." I said. They laughed. Stella's face suddenly turned into a mischeiviuos smirk. This is something about Helia and me.

"So what's going with Helia and you?" Bloom said with a excited tone. I blushed.

"We need details!" Stella said I mean yelled. We all laughed. I started discussing about what happened.

**Writer's note:**

**You guys are supporting a lot. This fanfiction is souring the highs. Love ya all! Stay tuned!**


	8. At Last Together

At Winx's Dorm room...

"Yeepee, So at last our Flora gets the man she loves!" Stella announced like she was standing in the grand ball room of Alfea. All the girls howled and I blushed a fushia shade. We were having a slumber party for the discussion of the life that changed in months.

"Winx, Sky is taking me to our third date! Its so exciting!" Bloom said literally jumping on her bed. We all laughed.

"Bloom if you need that bed of yours to sleep tonight then stop jumping!" Musa said between laughs. Then I remembered that Helia had called me in the Alfea garden tonight at mid night. I saw the clock, it was already 11: 30! I had to get ready. I jumped up the couch to make this immediate announcement.

"Girls, Stella, I need your help. Helia has called me in the Alfea gardens at midnight. And I don't know what to wear!" I said hyperventilating. Stella winked.

"Leave it to us, Flora. We will make sure that Helia can't take his eyes off you." She said reassuring me. I cooled down a little.

"Come fast, we don't have much time to dress you up in your hottest outfit." Stella said leading me to her dressing table.

After 20 mins...

"Introducing, our improved Flora!" Bloom announced. I came out slowly. I must say I did look good. The girls had done a good work.

"Oh, my masterpiece!" Stella said hugging me. I dressed in a shoulder off flowy yellow dress with one strap made up of flowers. It ended on my thighs lower part. My hairs were kept open with a blue flower on the right side. And my comfy yellow wedges for the finishing touch. As usual, no make up!**(basically this is the outfit of season 2 episode 26 last part the party at Alfea).**

"Helia wouldn't be able to take his hands off of you!" Stella exclaimed. I blushed deep crimson. Aisha stepped forward to save me from embarrassment.

"Okey okey girls, time for her to go!" Aisha said. You are really good friend sweetie! I mouthed a thank you to her. She mouthed its alright back to me. It was twelve! I was going to be late! I got to the door.

"Bye girls!" I said while leaving.

" Have fun!" They replied. I stepped in the corridor and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I finally reached the gardens of Alfea.

"Looks like somebody is late." Someone said. I turned to face Helia. Our faces were only inches apart. He filled the space by kissing me. It lasted one minute approximately. I hugged him tightly after pulling out. He hugged me back.

"I missed you a lot, Helia. You don't know how it feels!" I said with a slight crackle in my voice. He hugged me tighter.

" I know,Flora. Believe me, I do." He said soothing my back. I pulled off.

"So can I get the reason why Flora, the fairy of nature had to come here?" I asked humorously. He laughed. He took my hand.

" There are a lot important things to do, my Flower Princess." He said with passion in his voice. I blushed at the nickname he just gave me.

"No time for blushing." He said and pulled me to someplace outside Alfea. We were on the gate I saw a levabike. Helia hopped in it.

"Helia, it is not good to steal anyone's bike. Especially if it is their levabike." I said motherly. Helia putted one of his cutest smiles.

"But this bike is mine, mommy." He said sarcasticly. He called me mommy!

"You!" I said slapping his left arm.

"Oh that even didn't hurt a little!" Helia said between laughs. I realized he just had said that this levabike was his and that means he is in Red Fountain!

"Helia, this is serious, are you seriously a Red Fountain student?" I asked cautiously.

" Yes my beautiful Flower, I am a Red Fountain specialist. I needed to protect you when you wake up and the other guys needed something to do. So we decided to join Red Fountain to protect you girls." He said ending his explaintion.

" We don't need any protection. We can take care of ourselves." I said pouting.

"Oh my your pout is so cute!" He said pulling me closer by my waist.

"I told we can take care of ourselves." I said continuing the conversation.

"It sure didn't look that way, sweetheart. You can't even fight a simple witch by getting yourself in a coma." He said making me remind of the fight with Admeral. I pouted more. I was getting annoyed.

"Okey okey,agreed! You girls are the most powerful fairies of this magical dimension." He said placing a kiss on my cheek. I blushed, again. I can't help it!

"Oh my bushing queen, hop in. I am going to take you somewhere." He said giving me a helmet. I putted on the helmet. I hopped and hugged Helia's waist tightly. Then I saw a drip of sweat leaving his head. Ops, I can't do anything perfectly. I always make a mistake. I hugged his waist too tight.

"Ssssorry." I apologized for my mistake and pulled off.

"If you had hugged any tighter I would like it a lot!" He said pervertly. He took my hands and placed on his waist. And the next minute we rode off.

After the ride through forest...

We stopped at a clearing in the forest. I hopped out. But before I could I felt a hand on my waist. It literally made me jump. I saw Helia. I was so scared.

"You scary pervert!" I said hitting his arms. He pulled me closer.

"Oh did I scared someone!" He said nudging me. I blushed again by our closeness.

"Well well, as per my surprise plan I have to do this." He said taking out a cloth and putting it on my eyes.

"Helia what you doing?" I asked feeling the soft fabric. He started leading me.

"Well its a surprise, Flower!" He said still leading me somewhere. Then we stopped somewhere. He pulled the blindfold. The next thing was a really beautiful place.

"This your surprise, tadaa! How do you like it?" He said leading me forward. I walked towards a big oak tree. I touched it and felt strong good magic running through me.

"Its beautiful Helia!" I said running to Helia. He picked me up and spun me round.

" All for my Princess!" He said bowing. I laughed. Then he lead me deeper into the clearing. I saw the most beautiful thing ever in my life.

"Helia!" I said exclaiming. This place was a shore near the lake Harmony. There was a white picnic blanket with beige checks on it spread on the forest floor. A Fairytale, my favourite song was playing on the radio. There was a picnic basket. There were lamps magically floating in the air. And the area was surrounded by enchanted primroses, my favourite variety of flowers.

"So how it is?" Helia said holding me close. I kissed his cheek.

"Its wonderfully magical, Helia." I said running out of his grip and touching a primrose bud and it started to bloom.

"How did you got to know I like primroses?" I asked playing with the flower.

"As you were nature's fairy, I knew that you would like flowers. So I asked the Winx about it and I got to know. And as per this place I had to search a lot to find it. But that was worth it." He said kneeling next to me. When the flower reached its full bloom it looked so beautiful. I touched its petal.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" I said still playing with flower.

"Yeah you are!" He said looking at me like he first time looked at a flower.

"Huh?" I asked as I didn't understood it. He gripped my waist very tight. And looked in my eyes. Again I froze like a statue. I could not do anything. Why I am so helpless when my eyes lock with his?

"You are really beautiful. Just look a little more beautiful today!" He said leaning closer to me every second. I blushed madly. Then he kissed me. Not again! I didn't count the ti,e but it was mostly five minutes. I was blushing like a tomato. Helia pulled off the grip.

" Your blush is adorable. It assures me that I got you!" He said pushing one of my bangs back. I giggled shyly and blushed a little which Helia couldn't see.

"So can we begin our so called 'date'?" I asked. He nodded. And the next second he lifted me in bridal style and carried me to the blanket. He placed me on it gently.

"A princess ride for a Princess." He said seating himself next to me. We ate, talked and chatted about the three months that I missed. Suddenly the music got louder. Helia stood up.

"Can I have this dance?" He said offering his hand for support to get up. I placed my hand on his.

"Sure!" I said getting up. We danced for some minutes until Helia knelt down on his knees. What was he doing?

"Flora, the princess of Lynphea, you have been the only girl in my life who I truly and endlessly love. Would you give me the honour of becoming my girlfriend, officially?" He asked slowly getting up. I blushed when he said that I was the only girl he ever truly loved. I am really lucky to have him.

"I would be glad to become your girlfriend!" I said jumping in his arms. He spun me round and landed me on the ground. He had a big grin on his face.

" I am so lucky to have someone so beautiful and sweet to be mine." He said puling me closer. I looked in his eyes. This was an act of courage. Cheers please! Oh! Those aquamarine eyes always make me completly lost.

"I love you!" I said pulling my self closer to him. He had kind of a spark in his eyes.

"I love you too!" He said finally pulling me into a passionate kiss. The kiss was long and sweet. When we broke we hugged each other tightly not intending to leave.

"This has been the most beautiful day and night in my whole life!" We both said together. We chuckled. He soothed down my back.

"So what should we do on our second date, Flora?" He asked still soothing it. I was way too sleepy to answer.

"We will see it afterwards. Right now I want to sleep." I said pulling off.

" Sure then!" He said and we hopped in the bike and rode off to Alfea.

On the Alfea gates...

"So I guess this is a good bye!" I said hopping off the bike.

"Hey, what about my good bye kiss?" He asked. I kissed him on his cheek.

"The one on the lips?" He said pointing towards his lips.

"Okey okey!" I said and pecked him on his lips. I walked off.

" Bye, Flower!" He said waving his hand.

"Bye, my handsome prince!" I replied waving him. Everything is going so good. I never thought my life would be so complete. At last me and my love, Helia are together. At last together! I climed up the stairs. I quietly came into the dorm room. I pulled mine and Bloom's dorm door. I quickly changed ,took a shower and climbed my bed.

"Goodnight Bloom!" I said closed my night lamp and slumbered dreaming about Helia.


	9. A Whole New Adventure( part 1)

**Next day...**

I woke up by the sweet chirping of the music birds. I looked at the clock. 6:30! Oh no, I am going to be late for the classes! I oversaw Bloom and took a shower, zapped my outfit**( season 2 civilian dress of Flora)**. I took a peek at the clock. 6:40. Phew! I sighed in relief. I watered my plants. Then I saw Bloom's bed. Still sleeping!

"BLOOM!" I yelled but she didn't woke up. I got to her bed and shook her. Still sleeping! I soothed her head.

"Bloom sweetie, wake up!" I said soothing her head. She tossed a little.

"Mom, just five minutes." She said sleeply.

"Bloom I am not mom, I am Flora. Its 6:40 now! We will be late for the classes!" I said rather motherly. Her eyes shot open. She jumped out of the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Flora! You know I have special classes with Professor Avalon!" She said putting on her clothes. I laughed. All roommates should be like her!

"So what is professor going to teach you?" I asked cautiously. I was never comfortable with male teachers except Professor Palladium. She putted on her sweater.

"He is gonna tell me about some Ancestral Witches thingy. Though I have found my kingdom, my kingdom is still in danger. I need to protect it so Professor will teach me some ways to do it." She explained doing her hair. She took her noting book.

"So guess this is a bye,Flora!" She said leaving. She closed the door. The door opened with a worried Bloom standing there.

"Tell Palladium that I will be late as Professor Avalon is gonna take a lot of time!" She said hurting up to leave.

"Okey sweetie!" I said waving her a good bye. My roommate. I saw the clock. 6:45. Good I can go walking to the classes. The other girls! Oh that's why I am called mommy!

**After All the Classes, in the Alfea Courtyard...**

"Shouldn't we hang out somewhere girls?" Musa asked writing her new lyrics. That girl was a freak for music! Aisha nodded.

"And seems like Blooom is gonnna take forever to come out!" She said tapping her feet. She can't wait more long for anyone! Then a girl came jumping between our conversation. She turns our to be Bloom. Stella came out of the conversation and gave Bloom a hug.

"Somebody is really and insanely late!" Aisha said getting up from the bench. Techna started searching something on her PDA.

"Yes Bloom, you are 2.03456431 hours late!" Techna said looking in her device. Musa gave a annoyed look.

"Does calculation has to came everywhere? And Bloom why are you so fucking late?" Musa said slapping Techna's head. Techna returned it. Then they both laughed. They are their eternal enemies and forever best friends.

"Actually I was-" Bloom started but I cut in.

"Actually girls Bloom had told me that she would be a little late because she needed to do a lot of homework!" I said. It was a white lie. After the fake Professor Avalon incident had happened none of the girls except Bloom and me could trust Professor Avalon. The girls eyed me like 'you bitch' look. I let out a nervous chuckle. Then their faces turned into full Winx laugh. So I was being tricked. Aisha then got a control over her laughs.

"Oh seems like we scared someone certain!" She said elbowing me. I pouted.

"Awww!" They said. I laughed at their coeing.

"Then let's get going! Today we are going downtown!" Stella said running to the Alfea gates. We laughed and followed her.

"Girls stop!" We heard someone. Turns out to be Miss Griselda. Winx disliked her a lot except Bloom, Musa and me. She always will like to say the word 'punishment'.

"Here comes the punishment teacher!" Stella whispered in my ears. I giggled.

"Winx, Miss Faragonda has called you all to her cabin." She said leaving. We all gasped. All the downtown plans cancelled.

" Here we go again!" Musa said. We all let out a laugh. We all headed to Miss Faragonda's cabin.

**At the cabin...**

"Flora, Haidini has ran out of the prison." Faragonda said seriously. What no! We all had to do so much for catching her an now she runs away.

" But how are we supposed to catch her again. It took us a lot of energy last time." Bloom said. Faragonda stood up.

"And for that Winx, we are going to take help of the Specialists." She said. We all were like having biggest grins in the world on our faces.

"Yeepee, the boys are gonna come!" Stella said doing her little dance. We all laughed. She was way too obesed with Brandon.

"Follow me girls!" Miss Faragonda said marching outside the cabin. The next minute we were in Alfea courtyard. Then suddenly Red Fountain's owl landed in front of us. Slowly the guys came out. Sky then Brandon, then Riven, then Timmy, then Nabu and then at last my love, Helia.

"Snookums!" Stella yelled running towards Brandon. He picked her up and spun her round.

"Hi Honey Bear!" He said putting Stella down. And then they kissed. Typical boyfriend and girlfriend.

" Oh the nickname toys!" Aisha said. The next second Nabu gripped her waist.

" Hi Aisha!" He said looking in her eyes. Aisha's annoyed look softened to a smile.

"Hi sweetheart!" Aisha said keeping her hands on his neck.

"Look who was saying whom!" Musa said laughing. Then Riven shut her mouth by kissing her.

"Hey what do you think you are doing, you jerk!" Musa said hitting his arms. He stopped her hands by grabbing them.

"That's not fair! Can't a boyfriend kiss his girlfriend?" He said picking up Musa in bridal style. He put her down.

"So, should I change my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Don't dare you!" Musa said hugging him. Riven hugged her back.

"I love you too much to do that!" He replied. Who says they aren't to romantic?!

On the other side Techna and Timmy were talking about the latest gadget.

"Sorry Sky, because of the kingdom things I couldn't' give time to you!" Bloom said hugging Sky. He hugged her back.

"Its alright Bloom." Sky said soothing her back. Bloom pulled off.

"Remember I will always love you!" Bloom said. Sky hugged her waist tighter.

"I love you too!" He said puling her into a passionate kiss. They were basically the most perfect couple in the magical dimension. Then Helia comes next to me.

"Good morning, Princess!" He said bowing down.

"No need be so formal, I am your girlfriend!" I said. He clutched my hands.

"Now I greet my girlfriend, Good morning, Flower!" He said clutching my hands tighter. We then hugged and I gave him a peck on the lips. Miss Faragonda came with Headmaster Saladin.

"And not only Specialists but they are also going to help you!" Headmaster said.

" Who?" Musa asked. Headmaster revealed some pixies from his back.

Every girl got a bond pixie. Bloom's Lockette, Stella's Amoure, Musa's Tune, Aisha's Piff, Techna's Digit and mine Chatta.

As it is said 'opposites attract'. The same was in Stella's, Musa's and mine case. Stella got Amoure who was the piexies of love and emotions and basically really quiet and Stella a total loud mouth. Musa was basically having lack in manners and that's why she is called Miss Tomboy but Tune was the pixie of manners. And Chatta was the pixie of gossip and I am the quietest of Winx, but then too I love Chatta's cuteness.

"So Winx, the mission begins from tomorrow. Get ready!" Miss Faragonda said leaving with Headmaster Saladin.

"But Flora be careful, you are in your most dangerous phase. Decomporosi's army can kill you easily." Headmistress Faragonda said warning me. Helia pulled me close.

"And I would never let that happen!" Helia said protectively. I blushed. He cared a lot for me. Miss Faragonda giggled and went with Headmaster Saladin to discuss something.

"Girls, can we stay over for this night, at your dorm?" Brandon asked eagerly.

"Surely, Snookums!" Stella said jumping with excitement. We all laughed. Life is going so well. First my love Helia is back then I am studying at Alfea and lastly I will at last get my kingdom back. I don't care tomorrow is the most dangerous mission of my life but today I want to live to the fullest, with my friends and my love.

**Writer's note:**

**I am updating as much as i can. But you guys are not responding. Please please review!**


	10. A Whole New Adventure Starts(part 2)

We were in our dorms. Stella was polishing her nails, Bloom was reading a book named 'Way To Increase Energy' with Lockette, Techna was playing with Digit on her computer, Musa was trying to play the flute right while Tune was listening it and I was listening Aisha complain about her parents with Chatta and Piff.

"Why they always have a talk about manners, manners and manners?!" Aisha said frustratedly. She was having a complain about her over protective parents, Niobe and Teredor**(I don't know the real name so if its wrong then sorry)**.

"Plus they don't even let me out of the castle. That's why I only have mermaids as my friends." She said messaging her temples to cool herself down. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aisha, look here." I said lifting up her chin. She was having tears in her eyes.

"They didn't even allowed me to play with Anne. And now she in no more!" She said crying. Her friend Anne had recently died because of a tide. She was the one who encouraged Aisha to have a strong and free heart.

"Aisha, they just do it for your well-being. They love you a lot and they don't want you to get hurt by anyone! That's all they want!" I said messaging her shoulder. She didn't stopped crying.

"I know but there is even a limit of protectiveness. Now they are not even letting me to go with you to save Lynphea. Do you think that's all? They don't believe in you all!" She said getting up. This caught Winx's attention.

"I think we should pursued them to send Aisha with us. I am sure they will understand." Bloom said. She was one of the most positive person in all of us.

"Yes, we will do it together, Winx!" Musa said positioning her hand for a high-five.

"Together!" We yelled and high-fived each other. Stella then gave a worried look.

"Okay where are the guys?" She said hyperventilating.

"Here we are, Honey bear!" Somebody said from the door. We turned. The boys!

"Oh Brandon, I missed you a lot!" Stella said snuggling in Brandon's arms.

"We just went to Cordorta to fetch our swords and weapons for the fight." Riven said hugging Musa's waist.

"I am sure we would be able to pursued your parents to make you join the adventure." Nabu said kissing Aisha's cheek.

"Cupcake, did you got the location of Lynphea?" Timmy said to Techna. She headed towards the table.

"See yourself, Tim!" Techna said. From nowhere somebody hugged my waist. I turned around. Helia! He will one day give me a heart attack!

"Oh Helia!" I said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"So how's everything going on?" He said nuzzling in my hair.

"Everything is fine!" I said puling out of the hug. He kept his hands over my shoulder.

"I thought of bringing a flower. But there is no flower beautiful then you!" He said messaging my shoulder. I blushed. Why did he always has to make me blush!

"Ahm, Ahm, love birds, we are here to give you an important information." Somebody said. We turned, Saladin. All the girls started to blush because he saw us doing our little make out session. Helia gave an angry but charming smile.

"Uncle!" Helia exclaimed. Uncle? What is he talking about!

"Helia, UNCLE? I said stressing 'Uncle'. Helia turned to me.

"Sorry, Flora. I just forgot to tell you about one of my lost uncles." He said turning to Saladin. Saladin wacked his head.

"Yes, Flora. Actually I had came here because I got to know magic existed. I didn't want the world to know about it. And here I am!" He said cupping Helia's shoulder.

"And once I came here, I got to know what happened to my favourite uncle." Helia said sarcastically. I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Enough of humour, we are here for a serious thing. Flora, as you know Lynphea was destroyed after your birth, do you still remember the kingdom?" Saladin asked to me. I remembered it very well except a few rural parts because I wasn't allowed to go there as I was a princess and most importantly the crown princess. Being a princess was never my thing. I really hate it. Skipping out of my train of thoughts I nodded.

"Very well, from the information that Tecna gave us you all have to go to the Floral mountain for searching the location of the dungeon your parents are trapped in." Faragonda said. I released a tear of sadness from my eyes. I started tearing up. This was will because of me. If I had not taken so long and ten fell in love could have did it fast. I don't know the pain from which my mommy and daddy are suffering but I know this is all because of me. For protecting Miele and me they sacrificed themselves.

"This is all because of me! I had my chance and I blew it away!" I said in a crackling voice. I felt a warm feeling on my shoulder.

"Its not because of you. This was written in your fate. You have got to face it. The Flora I know would never give up like that!" Helia said comforting me. I wasn't satisfied.

" But how will I face it all alone?!" I said snuggling in his gentle, warm arms. He messaged my shoulders. He lifted my chin up.

"We will face it together. And remember I am number 1 fan. And know that my Flora is capable of doing impossible things." He said leaning closer to me. I gripped his shoulder and pressed my lips against his. It was a short and sweet kiss. We pulled off looking in each others eyes.

"We will do it together!" I said calmly. Somebody cleared his or her throat.

"Ahm, Ahm, counting us out is not a good choice, Flo!" Techna said. I giggled.

"You all are the best friends ever, Winx!" I said. We slowly pulled ourselves into a group hug.

"So if the drama show is over then let's show chick on the floor." Riven said sarcastically.

"RIVEN, leave some jokes for the comedians!" Musa said wacking his head. We all giggled.

"So maybe we should get heading to Lynphea, as we got the rough map!" Timmy said.

"Let's bring the show on the road!" Brandon said I mean yelled. We all laughed.

**In Red Fountain owl...**

"Are we heading on the right path, Techna?" Timmy asked Techna.

" According to the map, yes." Techna said controlling the right side of the owl.

"Okay should we land this thing, now?" Timmy asked. Techna nodded.

"But Timmy, I detect high turbulence here." Techna said searching on her PDA.

"Okay Techna, I will inform this to our fellow mates." Timmy said puling the speaker for the immediate announcement.

"Friends, our ship I'd going to land. But be careful, there is a turbulence alert here." Timmy said on the speaker. I looked at Helia with worried eyes.

"A turbulence alert is not good!" I said.

"We will manage it. Maybe it can be very little." He said estimating. Then I started to feel a great gravitational pull.

"The landing has started, hold me tight!" Helia said hugging my waist. I pulled my self closer my keeping my hands on his shoulder. Then it stopped. The owl finally landed.

"The landings are even not good!" Helia said. I giggled. We all came out of the owl.

I was shocked. The planet known as one of the most beautiful planets now was a ransacked planet. My hand flew to my mouth. How could Decomprosi be so merciless to the people and the planet. I could feel no life here.

"No signs of life." I said detecting no nature signals. I walked a few steps. Then I felt a sharp pain in my head. I tumbled. Instead of feeling the rusty surface I felt to strong hands wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see Helia holding me.

"You all right?" He asked with concern. I got up with a little pain still in my head. I messaged my temples to cool it down but no response.

" I just had a sharp pain in head and that's all I feel." I said still messaging my temples.

"If you want to rest than please rest in the owl." Helia said holding me for support. I shook my head into a no.

"This is the mission of my life, Helia. I can't let it go!" I said trying to push my self.

"Are you sure, fighting with lack in energy?" Aisha asked. I nodded.

"But no matter what, I am going to cover you and you will not use your major attacks." He said warningly.

"But then how will I defeat Haidini and the Decomprosi army?" I said.

"What are we for?" Bloom said.

"Thank you, Bloom!" I said blowing a kiss to her. She caught it and I giggled.

"Then let's get going." Timmy said walking away. We all walked a few steps but felt a strong turbulence power. I made us feel nausea.

"Timmy, do you just say it turbulence power?! Its high, no highest turbulence power I have ever had in my entire life!" Riven said clutching his stomach.

"You said it!" Stella said walking like she was going to die. High turbulence power and my four degree headache! Can I get any luckier?!

"Guys, over this terrain we can use the levabike." Aisha suggested. The boys chimed and hoped in their levabikes. We to hopped in. Sky and Riven started racing.

"Care for a race, Sky. If not than you are letting down your pretty girlfriend." Riven said. Sky speeded up a little.

"The way you are driving I thought you slept!" Sky said speeding up. Then the race continued until Techna stopped them by her magic.

"Stop, one you both stop acting like children! And second is that the Floral mountain, Flora?" She said pointing towards a big mountain. I nodded.

"Yes!" I said. Timmy started the bike.

"Got it, run it!" He said racing the bike.

**Writer's Note:**

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this story. I am trying my best. And for this story, REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. The Ultimate Fight With Evil(part 1)

After the climb on the Floral mountain...

"Is it me who is sensitive or these rocks are ultra strong!" Stella said kicking a rock."Oww!" She screeched as she kicked a rock with a lot of energy. She clutched her foot in her hand and started jumping. We all laughed at her. Brandon came to her.

"You okay, my sweet honey?" He said supporting her for balance.

"It's all right, Snookums. Thanks!" She said kissing Brandon his cheek.

"Oh come on, SHUT UP THE LOVEY DOVEY SHOW!" Musa yelled. We all hysterically laughed.

"Okay, seriousness please!" Bloom said raising her hands to tell us to stop laughing. I nodded.

"I call dibs on it!" Aisha said.

"So what's the plan? How are we gonna break in that thing!" Nabu said pointing towards the enormous metal gate. We gulped.

"Shall I?" Riven said cracking his knuckles. A big hearty laugh!

"You would break those silly rubbish joints rather than breaking the gate, if you try it!" Musa said wacking his head.

"Guys, remember the key of Lynphea, maybe it can open it. That we had found on Earth?" I said taking out the key.

"And the adventure you all spied on!" Bloom said pointing towards the specialists. We all laughed.

"But it didn't turned out that bad!" Sky said hugging her waist.

"That's correct!" She said looking in his eyes. They were leaning in to a kiss when Aisha intrupted.

"We caught you guys red handed!" Aisha said. I am so gonna take part in this!

"Yoho, love birds!" I said coeing. Both of them blushed a shade of red.

"Can we please try the key of Lynphea, please!" Bloom said embarrassed. I nodded and slipped the key into my hands. I got near the gate. There was a keyhole. Maybe it was for the key. It should be successful.

" Okey, CROSSES!" Techna said crossing her fingers. All the boys and girls too crossed their fingers. I put the key in the keyhole. Suddenly the gate started to open automatically. Mission Successful!

"Woho, let's get going!" I said stepping in. All others even started running in. We walks till a big I mean huge and enormous depression on the surface came. It seemed bottomless and dark, filled with evil energy. I must say, it was horrible.

"Okey, what's that something ugly?!" Stella said pointing the depression.

"Maybe a barrow, that a huge rabbit dug... obviously Stella can't you see its a depression!" Aisha said.

"Nobody asked you boyish girl!" Stella yelled.

"You fashion queen!" Aisha shouted clenching her fists.

"Yeah I am _the_ fashion queen as I know which brands, which colour, which pattern and from which mall should we buy a dress. And as per me your wardrobe is outdated. It should contain a little more of pink, red and yellow and-" Stella was going to continue when Aisha cut her in between.

"Why do you always have to talk about fashion and fashion! Spoiled fashion princess!"She yelled at Stella.

"You ARE SO DEAD, AISHA!" Stella shouted and was just about to pounce upon Aisha when Bloom pulled her from the back.

"Same to you too, Stella!" Aisha yelled back and was about to punch her when I grabbed her hand and wrestled her back.

"Stop you both!" I said still struggling to keep Aisha back.

"We are here to fight our enemies and you both are creating a commotion between yourselves!" Bloom said too struggling to control the overaged Stella. Aisha managed to come out of my grip.

"We are over, Stella!" She said turning her back to Stella. Stella too managed to get out of Bloom's grip.

"Yeah, sure. I AM DAMN HAPPY!" Stella said turning her back to Aisha. Vopsiee doo! This was what I had not wanted! Riven yawned loudly.

"Maybe that depression is the way to the prison." Bloom said. I nodded.

"I will try to detect nature powers because mom and dad were having those kind of powers." I said trying to detect nature powers. I got a signal from underground. I smiled.

"Ye they are underneath!" I said cheerfully. Everybody began to howl in happiness.

" So what are we waiting for!" Aisha said jumping in the pit.

"Yeah that's correct!" Bloom said diving in the depression.

"Umm... are you sure guys? I derive my powers from sun and no sun equals to low power for me." Stella said. I stepped forward.

"I too derive quarter of my powers from the sun. What will we do?" I said agreeing to Stella.

"I will form a crack so that we have a little sunlight. Maybe that will do!" Musa said. Stella and I nodded.

"Okey than count us in." We said jumping by and by.

"Its so dark in here!" Stella said clunging to Brandon.

"Stella there is no one called ghost here so shut your drama soap up!" Aisha said walking with curiosity to find more.

"You reminded me! No! I hate shadows! I hate 'em!" Stella said pressing herself more into Brandon. Sad for him! Suddenly Stella made a dead stop.

"I am not able to walk!" She said sitting on the cave floor. All of us gave 'uh-huh' kind of look.

"Can you pick me up, Brandon?" Stella said giving Brandon her cute puppy eyes, pretty knowing the answer. Brandon picked her up in bridle style.

"Always!" He said starting to walk. Stella flashed a bright smile to him. I knew Stella wasn't quite acting, she was really energy less without sun. Same with me, I can feel my legs shake right now but I am doing my best to hide it. Back to the cave we saw three ways.

"Okey which one?" Musa asked. I shook my head and took out the Lynphea's book. I hadn't opened it in a many days. The book said the path leading towards darkness would be the one where the king and queen of a lost kingdom would be found. Weird?

"It's written and I quote 'the path leading towards darkness would be the one where the king and queen of a lost kingdom aka my parents would be found.' Doesn't that sound weird? I mean a path leading towards darkness?!" I said with fear. I squeaked the last part as I felt my knees getting weaker and weaker by the second. Then I felt from nowhere somebody swept me off my feet and picked me up in bridle style. I knew it.

Helia.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? Can't I pick you up?" He asked with certain innocence. I laughed at. He started to move.

"How you always get to know me when nobody does?" I said playing with his midnight blue hair. He chuckled.

"That's what happens in love; you can read each others mind. Guess what's happening in my mind?" He said. I guessed a little and then thought of playing a prank.

"Thinking of ditching me!" I said hitting his chest. His face turned into a serious look after listening it. Oh no! I was just joking!

"I would rather ditch my life than ditching you! You are life for me! I need you more than I need oxygen. I need you more than tasty pop tarts in the morning." The last line made me laugh which made him smile.

"I love you, Princess Flora of Lynphea. I will face dea-" He was about to continue but I realized what he was about to say I put my hand on his mouth and shook my head to never say it again. I felt tears forming in the edge of my eyes.

"Never say it again. Your lips just deserve good words and my kiss." I said smiling.

"And these lips just need it right now!" He said. I looked at him in confusion.

"I love you!" He said and kissed me deeply. My cheeks flared up as we were doing it in front of everyone. When we broke the girls and boys were looking at us mischievously. Riven smirked.

"The honeymoon is supposed to be happening after the wedding. So let's not try to turn it into a chick flick!" He said. I blushed deep crimson and Helia blushed a little and only I was able to see it.

"RIVEN, would you be so kind to be quiet for a second?" Musa asked politely. We all laughed.

"So the path of darkness and whatever you said is related to this way because I am sensing high resistance and that only happens when a fairy is near a dark place." Bloom said.

"Maybe, but be careful. Dark powers can even kill us." I said warning them. They all nodded.

"Okay then let's get going!" Stella said jumping in Brandon's arms and Brandon trying to keep her balanced which made all of us laugh. We all passed the way but all of a sudden….

"Ah... my head!" All the girls screeched as we felt enormous pain in our heads. I fell of my feet.

"You're okay?" Helia asked holding me. I nodded and tried to sit up but the pain was just too much.

"Don't push yourself. You know you can't sit up!" He said helping me up.

"You don't have to do it!" I said but he continued.

"I will do it forever, whether you agree or not!" He said finally landing me on my feet.

"Forever?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Forever, I promise!" He said and kissed my forehead. Then we continued on our paths.


	12. The Ultimate Fight With Evil(part 2)

After travelling a few distance...

"Are you sure this is the right path? I mean we are walking from two hours yet no results!" Musa said wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"I believe it is. I sensed intense nature powers here!" I said walking more though every part of my body was hurting.

"Me too Flora! I am with you." Bloom said walking along with me.

"Count me in!" Aisha said walking alongside.

"You girls are running like athletes! Wait for us!" Nabu said taking a stop at his paths.

"Yeah you girls are super runners!" Sky said running.

"Wait you all! We are not assholes who would do something wrong with you! We are your Boyfriends! We are practically royalty!" Helia said running alongside Nabu. We all giggled.

"But remember, Helia. You were once called an 'A-S-S-H-O-L-E' by someone certain." I said pointing towards Bloom. I spelled 'that word' because I don't like to curse.

"Certainly I am not right now, Flower! I am not dating a witch, I am dating an angel!" He said giving a wink at me. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks making them go red. Even after being so comfortable around him, that wink still gave butterflies in my stomach and my heart did somersaults! Somebody broke my moment by clearing his or her throat.

"Ahm, Ahm! No topic diversion!" Aisha said, making me blush more.

"So were talking whether if Flora's parents are even here or not." Techna said coming back to the point, unintentionally saving me from further embarrassment. Suddenly my hands started to glow. I didn't understand. I felt tingling feeling going through me. Just the feeling when I transform...

Helia's POV

"So were talking whether if Flora's parents are even here or not." Techna said coming back to the point, unintentionally saving her from further embarrassment. Suddenly her hands started to glow. I didn't understand. I saw magic smoke surrounding her. I felt relieved after seeing her face through the translucent smoke. Then I saw her...

She looked Beautiful! You can multiply the Beautiful ten thousand times, she's worth it!

A semi gown having mixtures of green and pink, totally suiting her skin. Her lustrous brunette hair were loosely braided. She was having kind of a tiara having green vines wrapped around a big green gem. Vines wrapped around her taned legs forming kind of ballet shoes. Her wings were having highlights of purple and inner area consisting mixtures of green and yellow**(Fusion outfit formed by me! Harmonix outfit and hair style, Bloomix tiara, Vines shoe, my idea and Mythix wings of Flora)**I was drooling over her much on a higher rate than the last time! Any guy could have fallen head over heels for her they saw her like this, except the Specialists! But how did she transform into this? Isn't she just a Charmix fairy?

"Wow, Flo! You look gorgeous!" Aisha said looking at her in astonishment. All girls were praising Flora while the guys were smirking. Smirking! I gave a death glare to them.

"Oh no, guy. We are smiling at the girls not Flora! Cool down, Relax!" Brandon said raising his hands up. All the other even did, signifying they weren't the culprit. I laughed. There I fooled them!

Flora's POV

" How did you transform into this?" Techna asked at last coming to the point. Then I remembered something...

**Flashback**

"So Ancestral fairies defeated the evil like this." A man near to his 33s said. He had dirty blonde hair, tan complexion which i had got from him, ice blue teal eyes and was dressed in his 'special king's nightwear'.My daddy Derik had just finished my bedtime story. He always made me listen some tales before my bed time.

"Daddy, when would I get my princess powers?" Asked a 12 year old Flora laying on the bed, playing with her dad's hand. Then I heard the door knob turn.

" When you just believe in yourself and in the magic within, sweetie!" I heard an enchanting voice. Then I saw a woman nearly to the age of 30s. She had breathtaking emerald eyes that I had got, fair skin and beautiful brunette hair reaching till her knees, which again I had got from her. She was dressed in a green nightgown with some white swirls. She was my beautiful mommy, Rose. My inspiration to be a fairy.

"Mommy!" I said sitting up. She came to the other side of my canopy bed, sat and wrapped her hands around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Yes sweetheart!" She said releasing me from the grip. Then I saw dad's face. A big pout! I laughed.

"If the mother and daughter banter is over then can I get one?" He said lending his right cheek to mom, expecting a kiss but earning nothing but a tight slap from mommy.

" Oww!" He winced in pain gently rubbing his red cheek.

"Derik, you are naughty and dirty! How many times have told not do pervert things in front of Flora or Miele!" She said scoullding dad.

"What does pervert mean, mommy, daddy?" I asked . It was obvious that I didn't got to know the meaning of pervert til I became 15. Mom and dad gave uh-huh' kind of looks.

"It means nothing, sweetie!" Mommy said pushing one of my bangs behind my ear.

"Go to sleep, its already 12'o clock!" Daddy said soothing my head. I remembered something. I HAVE GOT TO SEE MIELE!

" Mommy, where is Miele? I have got to see her!" I said stubbornly. Mom chuckeled and mumbled 'so sweet'.

"Naomi, bring Miele in. Princess wants to see her little sister." She said calling our nanny. Naomi was my nanny from the beginning of my childhood. When Miele was born she was asked to take care of her and she agreed. I saw a woman near her 29s coming in with a baby cupped in her hand.

Naomi.

Miele was identical to me except her complexion and face features matched to mommy while mine matched to daddy.

Naomi gave Miele in mom's hands. Mommy rocks her a little and gave her to me.

I took Miele and rocked her gently in my hands. As a baby, Miele was super cute. I was, am and will be always into babies. My sweet little sister fell asleep in my hands. I giggled.

"Mommy see she is so cute when she sleeps!" I said looking at the beautiful face in front of me. My parents giggled.

"You know what daughter, you are too sweet to be existing!" Daddy said pulling one of my cheeks.

"Promise you will always be like that!" Mommy said hugging me. We did our little family hug. I heard a low groan. I saw Miele. She was waking up.

"Mommy maybe its bed time already. Make Miele sleep and I am too feeling sleepy!" I said giving Miele to mom and faked a yawn.

"Good night sweetie." Mommy said getting up and slowly rocking Miele.

"Good night my sweet little daughter!" Daddy said and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. My eyelids slowly got heavy and I drifted of to sleep.

**End of the flashback**

Oh how I remembered my family hugs! I felt tears forming on the rim of my eyes, threaating to fall. One fell as I came back from my train of thoughts.

"You okey?" Bloom said peering my shoulder. I realised that my tears were falling. I wiped them away.

"I have been better!" I said still wiping them away.

"Come on Winx!" Musa said and we did a group hug.

"So my question's answer?" Techna asked. I nodded my head.

"I remember when mom said that when I believed in myself and in the faith within I will get my princess powers. Guess I got it!" I said twirling in the air.

"Now your powers will help us defeat that ugly bitch!" Aisha said clenching her fists.

"She is so ugly! It dosen't matter how evil you are but you should always get fashion sense!" Stella said flipping her hair in most dramatic way which made us laugh.

"Girls, I just sensed an evil presence! Its coming at us!" Techna said checking her scan. We all gulped in fear. Is this some greater evil than Haidini or is it her again?

"It must be that Haidini thingy!" Musa said cringing her face in disgust.

"Girls transform, Magic Winx Charmix!" Bloom yelled.

All the girls transformed except me who was already in her princess transformation.

"Boys, get ready! That thing can come anytime!" Sky yelled. All the specialists got their respective weapons in their hands. This is the first time I will be seeing the guys fight. Its so exciting! Especially because I am going to see Helia fight!

"No need to get into the formalities! I can even beat you with these things." A voice came from nowhere.

And then I saw someone whom I hated so much.

"Decay and Haidini!" I said as I saw two people from my past whom I hated so much. I could literally stab them to death though I always stand against violence.

One was a man who was nearly 21, merely three years older than me. He had yellow blonde hair, attractive face features, ice blue emotionless eyes. Dressed in his wizard clothes there he stood. I thought he would have died years ago but no. If looks could kill he would have died hundred times already.

"Yes, glad to see you remember my name, Flora sweetheart!" Said Decay. I wanted to run and just go kill him.

"Don't dare you call me sweetheart! How are you alive?! Didn't my army kill you?" I said clenching my fists. I. Was. Furious.

"Oh Flora dear, your army was way too low at power for killing me. I am unbeatable!" He said smiling rampantly. Wish I could kill him right away!

"And there I am big boy! I want you, just you. You are mine. Ditch that flower girl and come with me, I am way better than her in many things! Sorry for the last time. I will sure make it up to you!" Haidini said seductively to Helia revolving her hand on her neck. She had wore a black mini skirt and a turquoise blouse whose buttons were so low that you could practically see her chest! Tears glistened in my eyes. How could she, again! Its obvious that Helia would want her, seeing her like this. Come on, she is way attractive and powerful than me. She is a beautiful and powerful witch and I am just a simple nature fairy. Even Helia would my side or am I jumping to conclusions?

"You bastard bitch! I will never ever like you, infact I hate you! I love Flora and Flora alone." Helia said putting a arm around me. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Oh come on! You know you want me!" Haidini said making her blouse's buttons more low. Helia cringed his face in hatred.

"All you are is a cruel hearted witch, whom i would never want! All i want is to punch you across your nose! Flora is the only one I will always have in my heart. She has suffered through a lot. Now no more. You are going to pay for doing this to her, and I will be the one making you pay!" Helia said balling his fists. I took hold of his hands, indirectly telling him to cool down. He looked down at me. I looked straight into his eyes lovingly which made the stress lines on his forehead disappear and his lips curl into a charming smile. He caressed my cheek and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you, my Flower Princess!" He said still caressing my cheek. I caught of his hand and planted a soft kiss on his palm.

"I love you too, my Handsome Prince." I said and we both hugged. Suddenly...

"Ahm, Ahm, No PDA!" Musa said. I didn't understood. PDA? I looked at her in confusion. All the Winx and and the Specialists slapped their foreheads. Even Helia giggled.

"Short form of Public display of Affection!" Helia whispered in my ears. I blushed a shade of pink unknown to science and giggled lightly. I looked at Decay and Haidini. Both had the angry look of jealousy on their faces. Haidini was jealous of me and Decay was jealous of Helia. Oh did I forgot to tell you why was Decay jealous of him.

When I was 14, both Decomprosi and Lynphea had friendship. That was the time I met Decay. He was 17 at that time. We both became good friends in a period of six months or more. One day, when we both were walking in the forest until suddenly Decay came in front of me, sat on his one knee. I looked at him, perplexed.

"Flora, you are a beautiful and sweet girl. From the time I saw you I started liking you. I have kinda now started falling in love with you. Flora, I am in love with you. Do you love me back?" He said offering his hand. I covered my mouth, astonished. It took me a little time to absorb what I had just heard. _It must be a nightmare Flora. Wake up! _I thought to myself. When I opened my eyes. No it wasn't a dream. I saw Decay in the same position.

"No Decay, I see you as a older brother. I don't love you in the way you do me." I said in a whisper, quite frightened of what will happen next.

I saw him, he had backed off his hand. He lifted his head. He. Was. Mad. At. Me. He stood up.

"Flora, see I love you a lot!" He said lifting up my chin. But I refused look into his eyes. But he forced me to. All I could see was a evil smirk on his face.

"If you refuse it would break my heart, and you know that I am dangerous when I am angry." He said slowly sliding his hands to my hips.

"Say that you love me!" He said looking deep in my eyes. I shook my head and shoved his hands.

"All you are is a mean jerk! I knew that our friendship would end up in this. I had told dad!" I said crossing my arms and looking down. I tear slipped from my eyes. I never thought this could happen.

"Come on you know that you want me!" He said forcefully pulling me into a kiss but...

SLAP!

I covered my mouth with my hands. Did I just slap him?! Oh god he will kill me! I looked at him. Rubbing his already crimson red cheek he looked at me ferociously.

"I will make you pay for this Princess Flora of Lynphea!" He said placing a rough kiss on my cheek and next second stomping away. I thought I would never see him in my entire life but when the Decomprosi soldiers suddenly attacked Lynphea, I knew that my simple rejection would cost my kingdom dearly.

"Seems like both sister and brother are jealous!" Riven said stressing 'jealous' which made us laugh.

" Silence!" Decay said scowling in anger.

"As if somebody even follows your instructions!" Aisha said putting her hands on her hips.

"Shut all this racket, let's come on to the main business, Decay." Haidini said grinning evily to Decay. Decay nodded. He then realised dark energy towards the boys, especially Helia. They all handled it by their swords. Pretty tough!

"Boys be careful!" I said. They nodded.

"We'll be, you all take care of yourself." Helia said crashing the dark energy. We nodded.

"Ice sickle!" Haidini yelled releasing ice crystals towards us. We all easily dodged it.

"Now that's over doing it!" I said dodging one ice shred.

" Dragon Flame!" Bloom yelled sending a Drangon towards Haidini. She couldn't dodge it and got struck by it.

"Ha! Victory!" Musa yelled.

"Techno rays!" Techna yelled not giving time for Haidini to heal, striking her again. She couldn't walk.

"I am going to make you pay for destroying my kingdom!" I yelled wrapping vines around her.

Our Ultimate fight against the Evil was just about to begun.

**Writer's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay! I was having exams that's why, now i am back! And review please!**


	13. The Ultimate Fight With Evil(part 3)

The vines wrapped around her till she was choked to death. Then as every evil becomes ash after his/her death, her body also became ash which was blown by air. I retreated my vines.

"Way to go Flora, score 1!" Aisha said jumping in the air.

"Technical barrier!" Techna yelled blocking a sudden attack from Decay towards Bloom.

"Dragon's fury!" Bloom yelled sending a burst of flame towards Decay who failed to dodge it and got struck by it.

"Lilac Vortex!" I yelled sending another attack towards Decay but unfortunately he dodged it. He gave me an evil smirk. How I wanted to rip the smirk off his face!

"Well, well, I didn't knew my dear knows how to attack." Decay said folding his hands, smiling cheesely. I. HATE. CHEESEY. PEOPLE.

"First get that smirk off your face. Second, only Helia calls me by that name! Third, I knew how to attack from the age of twelve!" I said yelling out the last part and sending a fully charged energy ball towards him. As it was unexpected, he got struck by it again. And this time we decided a perfect plan to end him. We clasped each others hand and concentrated our powers.

"Eternal Flame!" Bloom yelled squeezing my hand.

"Second Nature!" I yelled squeezing her hand back.

"Guiding light!" Stella yelled squeezing Aisha's hand.

"Wave's beat!" Aisha said squeezing Stella's hand back.

"Pure Harmony!" Musa yelled squeezing Techna's hand.

"Higher Order!" Techna yelled squeezing Musa's hand back.

Our powers by and by formed circles of different colours, Bloom's orange, mine pink, Musa's magenta, Techna's purple, Stella's yellow and Aisha's blue. It at last converged to form a huge Venus Flytrap which gobbled Decay. We all smiled in victory and hugged each other.

"And for the final touch, 'Peace of Heart'!" Bloom yelled which broke the whole depression/cage. We all floated in the air peacefully along with the boys.

"Okay this is the first time I am flying!" Riven said laughing. We all also started laughing.

"My sweet little daughter!" From nowhere a voice came. I turned around. Tears glistened in my eyes when I saw who had just said the statement. Shrivers got through my spine. They were good shrivers.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I yelled and ran into my mom and dad's arms. I snuggled between their arms happily. My life had just got perfect! I saw the surroundings around me. everything so green, so beautiful, so natural... My kingdom is back!

**Writer's note:**

**Sorry for the very long delay. I am still alive! So here the new chapter goes. Please review!**

_**Next chapter: There will be a party held at the palace for the return of the kingdom and its King and Queen.**_


End file.
